Obsessed
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: Love risks degenerating into obsession - When Matthew Brooks saw Sonny Munroe on television two years ago, he knew that she was the one for him, and he'd do anything to add her to his 'collection'.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline, and any OC characters... that's about it.**

**~ Prologue ~ **

**~ "Love risks degenerating into obsession." ~ **

I watch her across the street, the way she moves, the way she smiles at everyone who passes her. I smile as she orders the same for breakfast every single morning; one day I'll be buying her that daily breakfast, I'll be the one she smiles at, I'll be the one she talks to. I'll be the only one she loves.

I continue watching her as she jumps back into her car, taking the usual route to school to see her _stupid _friends, the comedians I have to suffer through watching every week just to catch a glimpse of her. She believes they think of her as a friend, I know for a fact they wouldn't miss her when she's gone.

I follow her, as I usually do, she can be so _blind _sometimes. I thought she would have noticed ages ago, how could you possibly miss someone following you all the time? I guess I am far too clever for her and everyone she meets on a regular basis. They don't even know, she hasn't even noticed me yet.

I see her sometimes in the street, she'll smile at me. She even said hello to me once, that one day I remember more than anything. It was one of the few first times I just knew I had to have her, no matter what it took. And I will have it, I always get what I want. _And I want her. _

_- - - - - - - - - _

Sonny sighed, looking around the small apartment, biting down on her lip. She took a moment before deciding to double cheek all the doors and windows were locked. She shuddered, her hands shaking as she continued her search around the house, not being able to shake that feeling that someone was watching her. She hadn't been able to in a long time, but the feeling was getting so much worse. The longer she allowed it to carry on, the worse it seemed to get.

"It's okay, there's nobody there. Nobody." She whispered to herself, her voice shaking slightly as she ran to her windows, closing the curtains slowly. Her body shook with fear as tears ran down her face, she could only hope that she was overreacting, she could only wish that it was just because of all those Hollywood stalker stories she had been hearing about lately. She could only hope.

She took one more look around the house, sure that everything was locked and secure. She knew she should tell someone, even her mom, the way she felt that there was always somebody behind her, someone watching her, someone waiting for her. And as much as she tried to shake the feeling, it wouldn't leave her alone.

"Over active imagination, just like mom has always said." She would have laughed at how much she was speaking to herself if she wasn't so terrified. She thought about calling Chad or her mom, anyone as long as she wasn't so alone. But it scared her to think that she couldn't cope on her own, she was still trying to prove that she wasn't the young minded girl that arrived in Hollywood two years ago.

She was terrified, but she refused to appear weak. She didn't want to _die, _she wanted to be safe, but she remained too stubborn to say anything to anyone. No matter what.

- - - - - - - - -

She's starting to feel me there, she knows I'm watching her but she won't have to live in fear for much longer. Soon, I shall make myself known to her. Soon, I will take her and she will stay with me _forever. _

It's been two years, two whole years carefully planning this out. I've been careful, I've been so safe – I've kept my distance, but soon, very soon, she will be mine. I can add her to my collection, but she's not like the others, she's so much stronger than those girls before. They cried and cried, they refused to love me back just because I had taken them from this cruel world. They never seemed to realize my intentions were good, I loved them more than anyone else ever could. I loved them. I was the only one that kept them safe, and they had no appreciation. So I got rid of them one by one, until I found the **perfect **girl.

Allison Munroe will be mine; I'll have her to myself, and she'll fall in love with me. She'll fall in love me, she'll fall for me just like I have for her.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ "Murder cannot be hidden for too long." ~ **

Sonny walked into her dressing room, slamming the door behind her before sitting down on the couch, hugging a pillow close to her chest as she resisted the urge to cry. She couldn't do anything right today, she had messed up her lines, stumbled on stage, forgot all her stage directions – she was tired, and she was terrified.

She groaned, hearing a knock on the door, "What?!" She snapped, watching as Nico walked into the room, worry engraved on his young face. He held out the list of sketches for next weeks show in his hand, "We thought you could do with these... we decided on what to do, we didn't think you needed the... stress?" He shrugged, watching Sonny nervously as he handed it to her.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing it off him as she walked past him, annoyed at how none of them even believed she could do her job anymore, just because she was unable to hide her feelings.

She didn't look at anyone as she walked onto the stage, watching them rehearse a sketch that she wasn't a part of. She sat down and stared down at the floor, refusing to look at anyone after her previous outburst; she wished she could explain to them, but how could she possibly explain that the only reason she was acting the way she was, was because she thought she was being watched? She knew they would laugh at her, Tawni might get jealous at the prospect of Sonny having a stalker and not her, and that would be the end of that.

Sonny stood up, not seeing her friends behind her, aware that she had spaced out for the whole sketch, concentrating instead on a stain on the hardwood flooring. "Are you okay?" Nico lightly touched her shoulder, causing a small jump out of the girl as she nodded slightly, walking off without saying a word.

Nico bit his lip, worried, looking at everyone else, "She'll tell us when she's ready." Zora said, her usual wise words for her age before she walked off, in the opposite direction to Sonny.

- - - - - - - –

I watched her as she walked out of the building, her cast mates not so far behind her. I smile as I notice the distance she keeps between them, burning with excitement at the thought of being able to have her all to myself. This is what I had hoped for all along, she's doing exactly what I need her to.

I sigh, knowing she's going away again, another publicity show probably in New York as usual. The thought is depressing, knowing I won't be seeing her again until her beautiful face appears on the television once more. I watch her get into the limousine, whispering a goodbye to her before driving off, already planning what to do during the time she was gone.

I grin, watching a dark haired girl in her kitchen, comparing her to Sonny Munroe, knowing she is _nothing _compared to the girl I love so much. But for tonight, she'll do. Two victims while Sonny is away, every single time, hoping someone will find the connection and will draw it's attention to Sonny, so she'll know. I need her to know how much I love her, everything I've done for her.

I look around, taking a step towards the house, making sure nobody can see me before making my way into her house, stalking my way towards my prey.

- - - - - -

I stand up, looking down at her small body, laughing at the way she shakes and stares up at me. I look briefly at the kitchen knife in my hand, smirking down at her, her eyes widening as she realizes she's not going to live to tell the tale.

"Say goodbye."I snarl at her, plunging it deep into her chest, manically laughing as the blood splatters all over me, all over the floors and walls.. the kitchen counters no longer a clean white. I raise it above my head once more, and again, and again, and again.

I stare into her glazed over eyes, gently closing them before walking out, thinking about Sonny once more, she'll be different – I'll let her live, unless she betrays me.

I won't let anyone get in our way though, not her stupid friends, or that _stubborn _actor that she argues with so much. They have no idea, I can show her a better life, I love her so much. We'll be together, so soon.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: See last chapters**

**~ "Great danger is coming, be aware." ~**

"Three teenage girls have been murdered in the past two weeks alone." Sonny sighed, putting down the newspaper and shaking her head, it was hard to believe, they were all her age, the same colour hair... so similar, she couldn't help but be afraid.

"Sonny, why are you so interested in some creep who's going around killing girls for his own pleasure?" Nico frowned, sitting down next to her and picking up the newspaper, he had no idea what was going on with the girl recently, none of them did.

She shrugged him off, staring at the television, "_All the teenage girls were brunette, with brown eyes, all of them aspiring to be famous in some way. They lived alone, having moved away from their family, or their parents were out at the time. The FBI have made it clear that this guy stalks, rapes and murders his victims."_

Tawni rolled her eyes, turning off the television quickly, "There's nothing you can do about it, I don't see why people watch the news when you could be watching me!" She grinned, flicking her hair back, sighing when Sonny was seemingly unphased.

Her eyes remained on the television, wondering if she had been the only one who realized that the news reporter had just described her, she sighed, blaming it on her own stupidity – someone else would have said something, she was being _pathetic. _She was just looking for things that weren't there.

She just hated the feeling of being watched constantly, it made her feel sick. She looked down at the newspaper, suddenly terrified that there was some connection, that it was the man she had been convinced was watching her. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't tell anyone, _she was just being stupid._

Nico looked at her, wishing he knew what was going through her mind, she was usually so open and happy, but lately it had all changed. He knew it was none of his business, that she would tell them all when she was ready, but he couldn't help but care about the girl.

- - - - - - - -

I wonder if she liked my present, I wish I could have shown her in some way that they were for her, I wish it was more obvious. I shake my head at my own thoughts, they'd protect her, she was famous after all.

I see the way Chad Dylan Cooper looks at her – he'd do everything to make sure I didn't get my hands on her, he wishes he could have a chance with her, but the truth is, she only has eyes for me.

And then Nico, she's like a little sister to him, I could only imagine the rage in his eyes if he knew what I have planned for her. He had no idea about the things she wants, and the things she doesn't want though – only I do. And of course, Grady, he doesn't even know how he feels about her, so confused and scared – constantly asking himself if he loves her like a sister, or if he's in love with her. I have no worries when it comes to him though, he will never act upon his feelings.

Then there's Tawni and Zora, Zora couldn't hurt me, just some dumb kid, all words and no action. Tawni, well, she likes to pretend like she doesn't care, but I've seen her, I've watched the way she worries about her best friend, I've seen her search her drawers for clues.

I smile to myself, holding up the photograph of my beloved actress, kissing her gently on the lips. "Soon my love, so soon." I whisper to her, lightly grazing my fingers over he beautiful smile.

I finally put it down, getting out of my car, it's time to get her – and in no less than twenty four hours, she'll be mine. It's time.

* * *

Another body had been found, it was all over the news, Sonny could feel her heart beating faster, she couldn't breathe. Everyone was looking at her, did they think the same thing too? Did they know?

Chad was worried, watching her as she walked out of the building, lightly touching her shoulder as he walked with her, not missing the grateful smile on her face.

"I-I think he's after me." She finally broke the silence, looking down at the ground as they carried on walking down the lane towards her home. He nodded, too scared to tell her that everyone was thinking the same thing.

Chad watched her cry for a moment before wrapping his arms tight around her, softly hushing her and rubbing her back. He heard her mutter an apology, frowning as she quickly pulled away and wiped away the tears, pretending like nothing was wrong.

He looked around, knowing how careful he had to be before gently pressing her against the wall behind her and pressing his lips against hers, smiling when she moaned in pleasure at the sudden contact. Her arms were around his neck in a second, pulling him closer.

"Thanks." She blushed when he pulled away, kissing his chin and playing with his hair. "I won't let anybody hurt you, don't worry." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her once more. The two teenagers has been secretly dating for over three months, desperate to keep it a secret to avoid the press and the rivalry between their two shows at bay.

- - - - - - - -

I watch them as he pulls her into the lane, the way he looks at her, I know I should have noticed this sooner. How could she betray me in this way? Why would she do this to me? Doesn't she know that I'm waiting for her?

I clench my fists, watching her cry, wishing I could be the one to hold her, protect her, comfort her. Instead, I have to stand here and watch him do all the things that I should be doing.

Then... they kiss, it takes everything I have to control my anger, thinking back to all those times she never showed up at her house after being away, all those times she never even came out of the studios with her friends. I should have kept a better eye on that whore.

I hold the gun tight in my hands, bringing it close to my body, preventing myself from ending it all now. Telling myself it doesn't matter, she'll be mine soon anyway, just mine. And it will be tonight, I'll kill anyone, especially _Chad Dylan Cooper, _if they try to get in my way.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: See last chapters**

**~ "And now... you are mine." ~ **

Sonny sighed, curling up into a tight ball as she dug her nails into her arm, doing her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She wrapped the blanket around herself tighter and looked at the night sky, wishing she had the guts to get up and close the curtains, too scared that she'd see someone out there,

She closed her eyes, biting down hard on her lower lip as she tried to think of something else, "You're safe." She whispered into the empty room, it was taking every single ounce of strength she had in her not to go running from her bedroom and fleeing into Chad's, who was only in the room across from hers in this dark, lonely hotel.

She hated needing someone else to protect her, she sighed again, closing her eyes before slowly opening them again, turning to face the door and silently wishing Chad would walk through it, hoping he would sense that she hadn't meant it when she asked to be left alone.

- - - - - - -

I watch her as she turns in her sleep, and I know it's time. Before I know it, I'm in her room, looking around, grinning when I watch her sleep. It takes everything in me not to laugh, thinking about how easy it was to get a Hollywood starlet within my grips.

I'm so glad that finally, after all this time and waiting, I can finally call her mine. I grip the cloth in my hands and stare at her, her eyes closed and the tears that had been falling down her gorgeous face, dried. She's waiting for me to collect her now, I smile lightly as I touch her face.

"I love you." I whisper, brushing a strand of brunette hair out of her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering slightly, fooling me into thinking she's going to wake up for a moment before she returns to her deep slumber.

I wish I could kiss those beautiful, soft lips, but then I remember who's lips have touched hers and I clench my fists in a sudden burst of anger. The whore betrayed my trust, she'll have to be punished. I have to make sure she pays.

I slam the cloth down on her face, taking no mercy in my actions as her eyes open in shock, taking in my appearance. It doesn't take her long to realize who I am and what's going on, I put my fingers to my lips and graze her cheekbone with my fingers, hushing her gently as if she's about to fall asleep as she drugs take over her body and she returns to her slumber.

I shake my head at her limp body, leaving the cloth on the table and making sure I don't touch anything, knowing the FBI will be all over this room tomorrow morning.

My arms lift her up with ease, kissing her lips gently, finally claiming her as my own before walking back to the window and dropping her body onto the grass before climbing out myself.

I grin when I get back to my car, always alert to the situation around me, making sure nobody is lurking in the shadows, ready to stop me. I drop her into the car, kissing her once more before carefully wrapping her in a blanket and shutting the door.

And now her time is up.

We're together at last.

And nobody, especially not Chad Dylan Cooper, can do anything about it.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the storyline.**

**~ "And then there was nothing... no hope, no love.. nothing." ~**

Sonny looked around the small, cold and dark room, wincing in pain as she looked down at the binds that tied her hands together, dark bruises forming already. She sighed, slowly sitting up and leaning against the concrete wall, tears threatening to fall down her face as she rested her bare feet on the grubby mattress.

The brunette tried to wrap her arms around herself, crying out when the metal cut into her pale skin, small drops of blood dripping down next to her feet. Her fingernails dug into her exposed knees, slightly rocking herself back and forth.

She tried to hold the tears back, wishing she was strong enough before she finally let them fall, running down her dirty face, leaving a streak that softly exposed the pasty skin beneath the mixture of dirt and mud. She stared ahead, looking at the blank wall in front of her, biting down on her lower lip.

She resisted the urge to scream, scream for someone to save her, scream for Chad to come and hold her. She sobbed instead, more and more tears falling from her eyes and hitting the mattress, but she stayed still, her eyes not moving from that one spot on the wall as she imagined being able to burn a hole through it, and escaping her own personal hell.

She hated herself. She hated herself for letting this happen, for letting it get this far; too far. She loathed herself for letting him win. She dug her nails deeper into her skin, taking in the situation.

She watched her tears fall, dripping down her leg and fading away before reaching the mattress – like she wished she could do right now.

She cursed herself for not letting Chad stay in the room with her, or not letting anyone else stay with her. But then at the same time, she knew he would have hurt them – and she know she'd rather stay here for as long as she lived rather than stay here knowing she was responsible for someone she loves being hurt. If there was one thing she could be happy about, it was that everyone she loved was safe, even if she wasn't.

She smiled a little at the blood that now freely fell from her wrists, the blood was good and the pain was welcome and it meant that she was still alive. The blood was the only thing that let her know she was still breathing, she clung to that pain with every single ounce of strength she could muster.

She clung onto the hope that soon, very soon, they would find her and Chad could take her into his arms, telling her that everything would be okay. And she would believe him, she would look into his eyes, and she would believe every word he told her, because she loved him more than anything.

She closed her eyes, her mouth twitching into a small smile as she pictured Chad banging down the door and rescuing her, she knew it had to happen soon. He would never give up on her, and she'd never give up on the hope of him coming. She kept her eyes closed, leaning her head against the cool surface of the wall, thinking about their relationship and how happy she had been before all of this mess. Hope was good.. hope is good when it's all you have left.

Chad slammed his hand down on the table in front of him, looking around at the police, his friends and cast members. They could see the anger in his eyes before he turned around, his fist colliding with the wall behind him. He shook his head, thinking about what had happened three days ago.

He knew he should have stayed with her that night, he shouldn't have listened to her when she insisted she'd be fine. He could have even asked someone else to go into the room with her, there was so much she could have done to protect her but yet, he did nothing and now she was missing.

Tawni looked on in shock, she had known about the secret relationship he and Sonny had, but she thought he'd try to continue the secrecy when all this came out. She sighed, looking around at the room, knowing nobody would forgive themselves if anything happened to the young girl, her best friend.

Chad looked down at the floor, looking back up after a moment to look at the large photograph of the 'So Random' cast only to see her beautiful face grinning that famous Sonny smile back at him. He stared back down at the paper headline on the table, the big words 'missing' screaming out at him in red – red meant danger, blood, rage, anger, hate. He shook his head, trying to clear his head, red could also mean courage, determination, strength and love.

"Just hang in there," He whispered to the photograph on the front page, grazing his fingers along her smile, ignoring everyone around him, for once not caring what others thought of him. He didn't care, for the first time, he no longer worried that he was showing his true feelings in front of the people he hardly knew.

"We're going to find her, Mr Cooper." The woman in front of him gave him a small smile, her FBI badge flashing into his mind before he looked at her. He sighed, this was all such a huge mess, they should have found her by now.

He nodded, muttering something about needing some alone time before walking out, not looking behind him. He found himself in his personal bathroom, kicking a wall as tears finally fell down his face, she was gone and he had no idea how to protect her. He knew this guy had a deep obsession with her, he killed for her, he was so in love with her but that wasn't going to help them find her, none of that told anyone where Sonnny was.

He heaved a deep sigh, looking at himself in the mirror and raising his fist to punch his reflection. He hated himself so much, he hated himself for leaving her alone, he hated himself for believing she was going to be okay and he hated himself for giving into her so easily.

He knew she wouldn't speak to him right now if he had insisted on staying with her, but at least she would be safe and she'd get over her anger as she always did. At least she'd be in his arms when they caught the guy. But no, now she was alone with her stalker and a murderer, and at the moment nobody knew where she was.

He let his hand drop, turning away from the mirror as a sob escaped his mouth, he should have known this was going to happen, he should have been there to protect her and now she was alone and she was terrified and anything could happen to her. Anything.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I had exams, it was my last one today so I thought I'd celebrate my updating stories. **

**Please review.**

**~ "I don't love you, I can never love you." ~ **

He watched her as he walked into the small room, a tray with her favourite food and a cup of hot coffee. He stared at her as she just sat there, her eyes not even flicking over to him as she went through her usual routine of pretending he never existed, instead, staring at the wall in front of her.

He noticed the blood dripping down her wrist, and the dried blood that had dripped down her leg from cuts he couldn't see yet. He heaved a deep sigh, looking at her pale face, her hollow eyes with dark circles underneath – giving away the lack of sleep she had been having since he had brought her to his home.

He hated himself for letting her do this to herself, biting down on his lip as he remembered the first thing that made him fall in love with her- her bright smile, the way her eyes lit up as she laughed, and now that sparkle, that happiness, it was gone. It was gone, and the girl he had fallen in love with had gone with it.

He placed the tray down on the floor, smiling as best as he could at the girl who looked as though the slightest touch could shatter her. He noticed her eyes slightly flicker towards the food, her nose wrinkling in disgust before turning back to the wall. He found himself wondering what she was thinking about, how much she hated him. None of this was right, she was supposed to fall in love with him by now. She was supposed to love him just as much as he loved her.

"Allison?" He winced a little at the sound of her real name, 'Sonny' seemed a thing of the past, it was no longer her perfect name. He knelt down in front of her, smiling when she looked at him with nothing but terror in his eyes. He loved the way he could scare her, but at the same time, he hated it. Her eyes quickly looked at the gun he held by his side, which he put back into his pocket, lifting both his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, frowning as she still didn't say anything. Her eyes seemed to burn into his soul, he couldn't focus as he tried to stay where he was, without letting her know how uncomfortable she was making him feel.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to tell him that he had already hurt her. The very fact that she was here, alone, away from all those she loved... that had all hurt her more than any gun in the world could.

He reached out for her, brushing a strand of hair from her face, quickly pulling his hand back when she flinched, "It's all going to be okay, you're safe with me." She shook her head, turning away from him as a lone tear ran down her face,

"You're going to understand all of this soon." He muttered, picking up her coffee and handing it to her, she looked back at him, from him to the coffee and bit down on her lip, she was thirsty, and she knew she had to hang on for a little while before giving up hope.

Her hand trembled as she took the cup, her eyes wandering to the other side of the room as he watched her, waiting for her to take a sip from the warm drink. She looked back at him, just for a moment, before taking a small sip, her eyes closing as the warm liquid ran down her throat. She held it closer to her, seeking as much warmth as she could in this cold room.

He noticed the way she shivered, panic rising through him as he got up, running back up the stairs. Sonny watched him, wondering if she had done something wrong, wondering what he could possibly do to her next. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, running back to her with a large blanket, she bit down on her lip, shuddering when he wrapped it around her shoulders.

She stared at him, thinking back to all those programs she had watched, teenage girls being kidnapped and killed, why was he different? Why was he being so nice to her?

She looked down at the coffee, trying to hold back the tears, "You're going to love me some day." He smiled at her, sitting down next to her. She gulped, closing her eyes when he spoke, "I'll make a deal, okay?" She nodded, not sure what else she could do,

"I'll keep you here for a month, and if you still haven't fallen in love with me... then I'll let you go." Sonny moved her chin to rest on her knees, thinking about a whole month in this place, it seemed like a lifetime, but yet... she agreed. She could never fall in love with him, she knew that deep down, he knew she couldn't. She loved Chad, and very deep down, he knew that as well.

Sonny looked down at her arms, tears falling down her face, she had no idea which was worse – sitting here waiting for him to finally crack and hurt her, or sitting here after being hurt by him. She shook her head, at least she was safe – this way, when Chad saw her next, she would be safe. She hoped.

She looked over at the desk in the corner of the room, walking over to it slowly, picking up the diary he had left her two weeks ago, her fingers running over the cover. She sighed, two whole weeks had gone by, and not a sign of help had come along.

She sat down on the chair, picking up the pen and started to write on the clean pages, just like she did every single day. She bit down on her lip as hard as she could, as more and more tears fell down her face, she didn't want to be here and if he stayed true to his word, she only had to last two more weeks.

She looked over at the corner of the room where he had placed a television, she knew people were looking for her, it was all over the news but she knew that soon enough the reports would die down, and before anyone knew it, any mention of Sonny Munroe would be nothing but a small three line column every month anniversary from the day she went missing. It was the same with all teenagers who had disappeared.

She'd be nothing but a memory, a once celebrity that turned up in the papers once every month, soon once every six months, just to inform people that she was still missing, she was still out there... somewhere. And people would wonder, what ever happened to Sonny Munroe?

She shook her head, the question running through her mind... he scared her even though he hadn't technically done anything to her, he didn't even touch her without asking for permission first. That was what scared her the most, if she wasn't here for him to hurt her, then why was she here? What was he going to do when he gives up hope on her falling in love with him?

She looked down at the page in front of her, writing slowly as all the thoughts ran through her mind, _It's been two whole weeks and yet I'm still here, I don't know what he wants from me. Does he really think I'm going to fall in love with him? Does he not understand that I love Chad? Is he incapable of understanding that by taking me away from those I love the most, is only hurting me more?_

_I want to go home, I want to be around my own things, I want my mom to take me in her arms and tell me everything is going to be okay. I just want Chad to hold me close and tell me he loves me. It's cold and lonely here, I just want to feel loved again. I want to feel safe, I don't feel safe here, I'm never going to feel safe here. _

_The news reports have decreased already, just like I knew they would. They've gone from one to every hour, to one every day. Soon it's going to be once a week, and then only when they have some sort of lead. I am starting to give up already – something I promised myself I would never do. I look at the television, at all my friends and I can tell they've given up too. They have nothing to go on, nothing to save me, I have nobody... I am nobody._

_I just wish I could fade into these walls, I wish I could close my eyes and never wake up. I long to wake up from this nightmare that I know is my reality. I wish... I wish... I wish._

She looked down at the page again, her tears hitting the paper before closing the book and putting it back in place. She sighed, getting up off the seat to go back over to the bed, wrapping the blanket around herself as she watched Marshall on the news, begging for the safe return of one of his actresses.

She closed her eyes when she saw the faces of her friends pop up on the screen, she had been clinging onto the hope for so long now, and everyone else had just given up, she no longer saw the point. Hope was gone, and fear had replaced it. She was scared of what he was going to come, would this be the room she was going to die in? Would his face be the last she saw? Would it all be over quickly? Could she just pretend to love him and then have faith that she could escape?

She shuddered, laying down as more tears found their way down her face, she looked at the TV, staring at Chad as he stared at Marshall, she could see those unspoken words written over his face: "I'm so sorry, we can't find you. We have nothing. If this carries on, we're going to give up."

She closed her eyes at the mere thought, finally letting go of the hope she had been clinging onto. They were never going to find her, and she was going to die there. Maybe they would find her dead body in a few months, maybe in a few years. She sighed, digging her nails deep into her arms. Hope was lost on her, hope fades when her friends hope had gone. Her desire to be saved soon, disappeared when she looked into Chad's eyes – the boy she loved so much – and saw nothing but the word 'sorry'.

There was nothing they could do for someone who had just disappeared off the face of the earth. There was nothing they could do to help her. So why should she help herself?


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: See last chapters. **

**~ Dreaming of someone else ~ **

He watched her as she slept, her eyes fluttering as a light moan escaped her lips, moving from side to side, dreaming of some unexplained nightmare which he could only imagine. He picked up her diary, like he always did, and read through it slowly. Anger took over, reading five words over and over again, clenching his fists: 'I will never love him.'

He sees the same words at least once on every single page. Flicking through constantly, he watched her sleep, realizing she could never love him, after three months of being here, alone with him and she still hadn't fallen for him. Nothing had gone to plan, he had everything planned out before she came – she was the one. She was going to be the last one, she was supposed to be the one who stayed with him, she would be the one to live and now, she only had a few months left, and now it was only down to her if she lives or dies.

He clenched his fist as tight as possible, shaking his head as he watched her sleep – probably dreaming of him – the man he wasn't, the man he would never be able to compare to according to the girl he loved more than anyone else. He went over to her, kneeling down next to her, not being able to resist smiling when he reached out to touch her pale face. He moved her beautiful, long hair from her face, feeling the way her body shook as she became aware of the fact he was there.

He could see the fear in her eyes as she looked up at him, she had been waiting for this moment, the moment he would hurt her. He hadn't touched her in three whole months, and now was the time. Now was the time he showed her that she would not get away with this. He wasn't going to be nice anymore.

She bit her lower lip, tears falling quickly down her face as she tightly closed her eyes, hoping he would leave her alone. But this time, it wasn't going to happen, this time he wasn't going to leave her alone, he was going to make her pay for hurting him.

"Get up." His eyes darkened as he stood, staring at her, he smirked when she whimpered, nodding as she started to unwrap herself from the blankets to sit up. He watched as she stood up, backing her up against the nearest wall, it was obvious to both of them that something had changed.

She whimpered again, louder this time at the sight of his clenched fist, the way it slowly raised, "How dare you hurt me?" He snarled at her, punching her hard in the face. She gasped at the contact, her own hand quickly making contact with her already swollen cheek as she looked up at him, tears falling quickly. "I-I d-don't..."

He looked at her, for the first time that evening, realizing those were the first words she had spoken in over two months, he could hear the strain in her voice as she tried her best to speak to him, her eyes drifting away from him and towards the wall she always seemed to hold such an interest in.

"How dare you cheat on me with that actor?" She shook her head, biting down as hard as she could on her lip, screaming in pain when he hit her again.. and again... and again...

He watched over her limp body, laying there bleeding on the concrete floor. He shook his head, he has started to hit her until he just couldn't stop. It just carried on and on and on and on, and then there was no going back. All the anger he had pent up for years, finally came out and now there she was, the love of his life, laying there on the floor, close to death.

He kicked her one more time, before roughly picking her up and throwing her on the mattress. He pecked her lips before walking out of the room, she had been so perfect until now. She was going to be the only girl who made it, but if she carried on acting like this, then she wouldn't last much longer. She would have to be on her best behaviour from now on if she ever wanted to live.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: See last chapters.**

**~ Darkness ~**

Sonny slowly opened her eyes as her whole body shook through the strain of just trying to get up. She looked around, noticing that everything in her cell had gone – the television, the chair, the desk and her diary. She winced as she sat up, curling into a ball as tight as she could possibly manage in the corner of the empty room. She noticed all those clothes he had bought for her, had gone and he had changed her into a long, white nightgown. She sighed, she didn't care that all the stuff was gone, and she didn't care that he would no longer treat her like he loved her. But she did care that after three months of being here, there was no longer hope.

She rocked herself back and forth, her arms wrapping tighter around herself as she ignored every single ache and pain running through her fragile body. She bit down on her lower lip, shaking her head as warm tears ran down her pale face. She couldn't think of a way out of this. She was stuck.

She looked up the stairs and then at the door, smiling a little to herself as a plan formed, the thought of getting away from him and into the loving arms of Chad, letting him hold her all night and letting him tell her that she would be okay. She could imagine his kisses on her lips, whispering that he loved her. She could almost feel him brushing her hair from her eyes, and smiling down at her as he whispered, he had never given up on her.

She slowly stood up, standing at the bottom of the stairs, preparing for his inevitable appearance down them. She knew she would have to fun, faster than she ever had before. She knew that it was today or never. If it didn't happen now, she'd give up all hope.

She sighed, nervously tapping her foot as more and more tears fell from her eyes. A small smile on her face as the door opened, grabbing the nearest thing to her – a mug.

Sonny tried her best to smile at him, act like everything was normal, wincing when he smirked in return. She watched him walk down the steps, wondering why he didn't think about bringing a weapon. She took a small step back when he got to the bottom, carefully watching him place the tray of food down. She took her shot then, smashing the mug over his head as quickly as she could – knowing it would only daze him.

And then she ran. She ran faster than she ever had. She had always been picked last in gym, she was never one for sports. She was a comedienne. She wasn't an athlete. But when you're running for your life, it's different. She ran and ran and ran, grabbing the door handle, screaming in distress when she discovered it was locked.

And then, not for the first time, Sonny Munroe lost it. Screaming as loud as she could, banging on the door, screaming for help, screaming for someone to save her. Screaming for Chad.

And then there was a shout, and she felt something make contact with the back of her head. And then her world went black, she stopped screaming and succumbed to the darkness, and she wished it would stay that way.

Sonny Munroe had given up.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: See last chapters. **

"**Maybe I've gone crazy. Who could blame me?"**

Alison Munroe sat in the corner of her cell, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, rocking back and forth. Her eyes stared blankly ahead of her, biting down hard on her lip to stop any tears from falling. She considered the thought she was going mad, constantly finding herself thinking about it. She sighed, who would ever blame her for losing her mind in this lonely place?

She dug her nails into her arms, banging the back of her head against the wall. She no longer cared about pain. She didn't care about anything other than the fact she was still here while the person she loved was still out there. And worst of all, the man she hated was upstairs.

It was five whole months, five whole months since he had taken her away from everyone she loved, and everything she knew. She knew she had to do something, plans running through her mind, and as scared as she was, she knew she had nothing else to lose. It was now or never.

She looked up at him as he walked slowly down the steps, standing up so she could look at him. She forced a smile on her pale face, trying to make him trust her once more as he put down the tray.

"Hey," He blushed as she put her hands on his chest, playing with his tie, "I think I love you..." She whispered, trying to hide the trembling in her voice as she leans closer to his face, trying to fight the feeling of being sick as she let her lips land on his. It took everything she had not to cry when his tongue slipped past her lips, slipping his hand up her top as he leaned in closer than he ever had before, causing her to stumble back a little.

She could feel her body tense as he went to slip her top off, and she knew he felt it too. "Did you really think this would make me let you go?" His voice raised, staring at the shaking girl in front of him, tears falling down her face as she shook her head.

"You stupid cow! Who you do think you are? You think you can just play with me feelings like this?" She screamed when he punched her hard in the face, knocking her down onto the concrete floor, whimpering when she heard the crack of her arm as it hit the hard floor.

"Did you actually think you could get away with this?" She shook her head, not knowing what to do as he towered over her, kicking her hard in the ribs. "Well, did you?"

"N-n-n..." She stuttered, gasping for air, hearing one crack one after the other. "S-s-sorry..." She cried out, closing her eyes tight, hating herself for even trying it with him, wishing he'd just kill her now to get it over with. She was already dead now, anyway.

"I'm going to show you, I'm going to have you." She looked up at him, realizing she did have something to lose, she still had something he hadn't taken from her. She wished she could turn back time, and have never gone through with the plan – she wondered if he was going to murder her today. If this would be the last memory she would have in this life.

He yanked her up by the hair, dragging her to the dirty, old mattress. She shook her head, whimpering in shock and pain as he pulled down his pants, realizing that this was actually going to happen to her. The plan had backfired, she couldn't escape, there was no way out.

After five whole months of dreading this moment was coming, and she couldn't do anything about it because it was her fault, she could have given up, she could have let him leave her alone in the cell.

She squeezed her eyes tight shut, trying to focus on the good memories, sobbing when she felt his rough hands on her. Convinced this would be her last moment on earth, no doubt in her mind that this would be the last ever memory she could hold.

It was a horrible way to go. She didn't want to die.

_Please don't let me die, please don't hurt me, please don't let me die, please don't hurt me._


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: See last chapters. **

She screamed loudly, louder than she ever had before. She closed her eyes tight, screaming through the tears as she prayed that someone would hear her – anyone. Hot tears ran down her pale cheeks, not bothering to wipe any of them away before they landed on her bare feet.

Alison clenched her hands into tight fists and screamed as loud as she possibly could, banging on the door over and over again. She finally slid down onto the floor, crying before huddling into a ball, rocking herself back and forth as she carried on crying out for someone to save her, her hand hitting the door every now and again.

Her body shook as she realized it had been nine whole months, nine months in hell. She shook her head, even more tears falling down her face as she cried harder, "Why don't you just kill me already?" She screamed at the door, knowing he was waiting on the other side, waiting for a time he could walk in and she wouldn't attack him. She knew how stupid he was, she had tried to kill him six times and he still hadn't learned to tie her down.

She bit down on her lip when the door started unlocking, standing up slowly, "What have I told you?" He turned to face her as he walked through the door, shouting out in anger and pain as her fist connected with his face before she ran as fast as she could. He laughed before grabbing her tiny frame, yanking her down the stairs by her hair.

"I have told you before, Alison." He shook his head in mock disappointment as he forced her back into her cell.

She looked at him, tears falling down her face as she whispered, "Please kill me." Pleading him with her eyes as he chucked her down on the mattress, she couldn't take this anymore, she couldn't take one more day, she couldn't live. He shook his head, smirking, "Soon, my love, soon." She cried out once more as he climbed on top of her.

She hated this. She hated him. She wanted to die.

...

She opened her eyes again when he was done, watching him walk out. She clutched her stomach as hunger rippled through it again – she hadn't eaten a thing in over three months apart from the small nibbles on bread whenever it got too much to bare. She knew she was a mere shadow of that 'sunny' girl her friends had once known nine months ago. She didn't care anymore, she would never see them again.

She shook her head, standing up to look around the room for something – anything, to end all of this. Her eyes settled on the glass he had left for her days before, before he had given up on her ever eating or drinking.

A small smile formed on her face as she walked to it, reaching out before smashing it down on the concrete floor. She smiled – she was still in control, she could choose if she lived or died, it wasn't up to him.

She slowly walked to the mattress, brushing her dark brown hair from her face before pressing the glass against her wrist, looking up at the door and looking back down before digging it into her pasty skin as hard as she possibly could. And she did it again. And again.

She looked down, satisfied at the amount of blood dripping down onto the mattress before laying down and hiding them under the blanket, to prolong the bleeding.

She looked around the cell one more time, whispering "Goodbye." before closing her eyes, hoping this could be the last time she ever saw this life, this room, his face. Longing for this to be the last time she felt his body on hers, his fist making contact with her face. Hoping and praying that this was the last time, the last time for everything.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: See last chapters.**

**A/N: The next few chapters are from the rest of the casts POV. **

**~ Five Months In ~**

Chad looked at the large billboard outside the studio, shaking his head. It had been five whole months, five whole months of hell. He looked down at the floor before walking over to the board, his eyes wandering over her face, that beautiful smile he was so sure he would never be able to see again.

"She's still alive." He jumped at the voice behind him, surprised when he saw a red-eyed Tawni Hart sitting down on the steps, he hadn't noticed her when he walked from his car. He shook his head, "Is she?"

"I can feel it.. we're best friends.. we tell each other everything, I know I may not be the best.. best friend but I know so much about her. I know she is still alive. Surely you must know it too?"

"I hope so..." She nodded, standing up to walk over to him, hesitating before awkwardly wrapping her arms around him. He sighed, doing the same to her. Sonny's kidnapping had taken it's toll on everyone. The cast of So Random spent almost every moment of every day together, and Chad had got closer to every single on of them as he found himself spending less and less time over at the Falls.

Marshall completely isolated himself, he would sit in his office and stare at the cast photograph that had been taken just a day before she went missing. Marshall was laughing at something Sonny was doing at the time, and even Chad noticed the radiating smile that she gave the camera seemed to stand out from everyone else; even Tawni doing her best pose.

Sonny's mother usually sat in her dressing room, holding some of the costumes Sonny loved dearly. She'd talk to herself, going over and over the whole situation as she tried to make sense of it, phoning the Police now and again, but otherwise coming up with nothing.

Chad had to take time away from the Falls, spending most of his time with the cast or in his own dressing room. The time off was supposed to do him some good, as the rest of his cast and the show producers, thought he would come back a little happier, ready to start the new season of MacKenzie Falls, but instead, he came back even worse than when he left.

He'd lock himself in his dressing room with a photograph of him and Sonny at the beach, it was taken just a few days before she was kidnapped. He would touch her face lightly, looking into her bright eyes as she grinned, trying to read her face, hoping there would be something there, some kind of clue.

He read every single article on the case, watched everything to do with it and even talked to the FBI and Police working on getting the only girl he'd ever loved, back to him. He'd phone them up every single day, six times, asking if they had got any news. It was his routine, it would never change until she was back where she belonged.

He held back tears now as Tawni clung to him, she sniffled a little before pulling away to look at the billboard of her best friend, "She's going to be okay, they're going to find her." She whispered before turning quickly, walking to her car.

~ .. ~

Mr Condor watched his young cast falling apart, frowning as he thought about what he could do. He had a heart, but he this was for the best. He needed his ratings back, and it was never going to happen unless they snapped out of the depression the whole younger generation of his studio had found themselves in for the past five months.

He shook his head before calling all of them to his office, biting down on his lip as he tried to think of the reactions. He sighed when they all knocked on his door only five minutes later, none of them sitting down when he asked them to.

He looked at every single one of them before sighing and looking down at the desk, "You have to snap out of this, or I'm going to have to audition for new cast members." He bit down on his lip, waiting for the shouts of anger, surprised when none came. He looked up at them, sighing,

"... Fine." Tawni said, "It's not the same without Sonny anyway." Mr Condor looked at all of them, frowning at the rest of the cast as they shook his head.

"I'm not going to give up on her, and you asking us to change how we feel, means you want us to." Chad finally spoke up, "I don't want to be here anyway."

Grady sighed, "You can't force us to give up." Mr Condor nodded, "I'm afraid you're all going to have to leave then." Chad nodded, being the first to walk out with his head held high, for the first time ever, not caring that he had just lost what used to be the most important thing in his life – he had a girl to find.

**One month later. **

"It's been six whole months," Chad slammed his hand down on the table, looking at the photographs they had stored in his house last month, the teenagers had started their own case, certain they could find her.

"Chad, I know I have said this before but maybe we need to consider the possibility that -"

"Don't you dare say it, okay? I would know if she was dead, don't even go there." He turned around, punching the wall as hard as he could, he would know if she was dead, he loved her so much, he would know.

Grady put his hand on the boy's shoulder, shaking his head, "Calm down." None of them wanted to think about Sonny being gone for good.

"She's going to be okay, she has to be okay." He muttered, shaking his head and looking back at the board.

"Right, what do we have so far?" Zora spoke up, looking around the room, "We know he was stalking her, but we don't know exactly for how long and as soon as we find out how long, we can find out when she met him and therefore have a list of suspects."

"Did anyone notice when she started to change a little?" Nico asked, biting his lip in deep thought,

"The first time she told me that she could feel someone watching her, was about a year and a half before she went missing." Tawni spoke, "I didn't think anything of it.. I was kind of jealous." Chad paled at the thought of his girlfriend being stalked for that long.

"I just.. brushed it off and told her to tell her mom, and put extra locks on her doors... I told her she was being stupid and that she wasn't famous enough or popular enough to deserve a stalker. She never mentioned it again until six months before she went missing, when she said she saw someone standing outside her apartment."

"Okay, so that was a year ago now, she called me to ask me to check it out. I stayed with her for a week and there was nothing, and when I looked around I found nothing but a stray dog. She was convinced that was what it was and she never mentioned it again, not to me anyway." Chad finished for Tawni, frowning.

"I went to hers for a sleepover about four months before.. one of the doors was unlocked, she looked terrified and looked around to see if anything was missing but nothing was, so she locked it again and didn't talk about it." Tawni sighed, they had gone over this so many times, it was hard enough they were all blaming themselves for certain points they could have done something.

"So, at the moment let's base this on starting a year and a half ago, give me that list of people she would have met." Zora shook her head, "What if we're going about this the wrong way? We've gone through that list before, police officers, members of family... we've looked at everyone except... except the media."

Chad gulped, turning to face the whiteboard, "We should have thought of this before, what was happening two years ago in December?"

"Why then?"

"He must have taken her for a reason in December, let's go on the theory that the date he took her, that was the date he first met her." Tawni nodded, typing in something on her laptop,

"We were in New York, filming a chat show."

Nico groaned, "There were hundreds of people there, there was a lot of press... it's too broad."

"We'll go through those hundreds, whatever it takes to find her, we won't give up." They all nodded, getting up to get ready to through the whole amount of press that was covering their trip to New York.

He smiled a little at the thought of finally having something to go on, and he was going to check out everyone until they find her – no matter how long it took.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, see last chapters.**

**~ Nine months in ~ **

Chad clutched the steering wheel as hard as he possibly could, they had finally hit the last man on the list, he couldn't decide whether he wanted it to be this guy – because that would mean Sonny was back and safe – or if he wanted it not to be, because it would mean if they had gone from the bottom of their list, they would have found her months ago.

He shook his head, trying to stop the tears that were about to fall down his face, this was the only lead they had and she just had to be there. She had to be alive, she had to be okay.

He looked over at Tawni as tears fell down her face, he knew they all blamed themselves for not being able to see any of the signs, for not being able to help her before this hell started over nine months ago. He knew that if she was dead, none of them would ever be able to forgive themselves, nothing would ever be the same again.

Tawni looked down at the list in her hands, if this was their guy, he'd have been in front of her the whole time, they could have found her ages ago. She bit down on her lip, her tears dripping down on to the list, it never should have happened. She wanted her best friend back, she wanted to tease her about pointless things and get her advice on boys again. She wanted to stay up late talking on the phone, giggling about their latest crushes like they used to.

She looked behind her at Nico before turning back to the window, sighing when she thought about another person being lost forever. This should never have happened, they could have protected her from this. She bit down hard on her lower lip as she tried her best to stop the tears, she knew it wasn't going to work when they toppled over and fell down her face. She couldn't imagine life without Sonny, she was the closest thing she ever had to a sister. As much as she hated to admit it, life would never be the same without Sonny.

The car finally pulled up, with Chad getting out first, slamming the door behind him, none of them knew what they were doing – wanting to call the police, but not wanting to let them take the credit for all their hard work. And as much as he knew they should wait, he couldn't wait any longer as he nodded to Grady to phone them.

He walked to the door, kicking it down without a moments hesitation, none of them cared about the laws or rules anymore, none of it mattered to them because they were on a mission to find their best friend. They were on a mission to bring her back home, back where she belonged.

Nico was the first to spot the man as he tried to run, taking him down with ease – all of them could smell the blood in the house. They frowned at each other before searching the house, none of them giving up until they heard a heartbreaking scream coming from the cellar.

"Tawni?" Chad ran towards the scream, shaking his head when he saw the reason why. His beautiful angel was laying in her own pool of blood, her face completely white, her lips a tinge of blue.

"I-Is she breathing?" He bit down on his lip, staring as Tawni nodded, taking a step back when Chad bent down to check the girls pulse, it was weak but it was there. She would be okay, she could live through this.

Tears fell down her face when he heard the police upstairs, phoning for an ambulance. He clung onto Sonny as tight as he could, rocking back and forth, she couldn't die, not now, not when they were so close.

"She did it to herself.." Tawni whispered, staring at the glass laying on the floor. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he realized that Sonny, his Sonny, had given up hope, on herself.. and on them. She had given up.

**A/N: So, I'll let you readers decide: Live or die? **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: See last chapters.**

Chad gripped onto her hand as tight as he could, as tears ran down his pale face. He stared at her ghostly face, watching the machine next to her – helping her to breathe, keeping her alive. He moved his eyes to her chest, feeling comforted by the soft rise and fall of it, because it meant she was still there, she could be okay.

He couldn't blame her for giving up, he would never be able to blame her for that. He knew anyone in that predicament would have done the same, no one could have lasted as long as she did. Locked in a tiny room, for nine months, with nobody to talk to and nothing to do. He would have gone out of his mind, he was sure Sonny did.

He smiled a little at her, bringing her hand to his lips as he softly kissed it. She always did love having something to do, she enjoyed being busy. That place must have driven her to the edge. He looked down at her whole body, remembering every single word the Doctors had told them about her condition.

He could remember sitting there, looking at the girl he loved, shaking his head. He had repeated the words over and over again in his head, hoping that if he said them enough, it wouldn't be true. _She was raped, more than once. _He bit down on his lip, thinking about it again, that man had raped her almost every single night she was there. He shook his head again, angrily, thinking about how it would feel to be able to wrap his hands around that guys neck and squeeze all the life out of him. If only he would have be able to do that.

"It's going to be okay, we're all going to help you through this when you wake up. I know it's going to take a very long time for you to recover, but I promise that I am going to do everything I possibly can to make sure you're alright again." He whispered, hoping that somewhere in there, Sonny could hear him and she was longing to open her eyes to let him know she was going to be okay.

He waited for a moment, hoping and wishing she could wake up before sighing when there was no movement from her. He closed his eyes, trying to think about a time when they were all happy – before any of this happened.

One man had ruined their lives and Chad had no idea how he could help Sonny, he had no idea what to say to her when she woke up. How could he assure her that it was going to be okay? How could he do that when he had no idea what she had been through? He could never even imagine having to go through that, none of them could.

Chad bit down on his lip, more tears falling from his eyes – he had never cried so much in his whole life, as he had in these past nine months. He had missed her, he missed her smile, her laugh, he had missed everything about her. He blamed himself for not looking after her properly, like a real boyfriend should. And now here she was, nine months later, and he had no idea if she would recover – both physically and mentally – from this ordeal.

Tawni grabbed Nico's hand as they both sat outside, wanting to be in the room but they knew that Chad needed to be able with Sonny. They looked at each other for a moment, turning away to face the wall opposite them, not being able to face the tears threatening to fall down their faces.

They knew that Sonny would need so much help to get through this, they knew that they would have to be strong enough to help her. They knew that she needed them. "We're going to be able to do this, right?" Tawni whispered, looking Nico in the eye for the first time in months,

"I hope so.. we need to, for her sake." Nico bit his lip, looking over at Grady before turning back to his girlfriend – their relationship was never easy to keep up since Sonny had been kidnapped, but they managed to get through it. He wasn't sure either of them would have without the other to lean on. Tawni sighed, biting down on her lip, thinking about her best friend being locked in that room for nine months, at the beck and call of some psycho would have done anything he wanted to at any point – if only they had gone from the bottom of the list.

Grady didn't bother looking up from his position on the floor, leaning against the wall. He wondered if he would be able to help JJ, if he was strong enough to make sure she was okay. He sighed, the thought of how they found her running through his head. The blood dripped down her wrist, and he found himself wondering if she was actually going to make it.

He had looked around the room, or the prison cell would be a more suitable name for it. There was a grubby, old mattress which was covered in blood and dirt in the corner of the room, with a thin and equally bloody and dirty blanket covering it. A small desk was on the other side of the room, it was bare, apart from Sonny – laying in the middle of the floor, about to die.

He knew that was one image he would never be able to forget.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: See last chapters. **

**A/N: I've had some recent trouble on Fanfiction; hence why I haven't updated in a while. One of my previous stories – Finding Justice – was copied and pasted by someone, who only changed the names and then posted it as their own; which upset me because that story took me so long, and had one of my highest reviews. But yeah, hopefully the story will be taken down soon, I hope. **

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~ **

**~ Sonny's POV ~ **

I look around the room I find myself in when I wake up; biting my lip as I try to think about what happened. I can't remember anything, I can't remember a thing. It's as though everything in the past nine months has been a _blur, _it's all mixed into one.

I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking;

Am I **dead?**

Is he _gone?_

Am I finally alone?

I shake my head and carry on looking around the bright white room, trying to find a way out. Tears run down my pale cheeks when I give up – there is no way out of this place – I could be stuck here _forever. _

I sink down to the floor and curl up in a tight ball, sobbing as I try to think of how I can get out of here. I want Chad to hold me in his strong arms and tell me that I am going to be be okay, I want him to take me into his arms and kiss me softly and tell me that he never did _give up _on me and then I could lie to him and tell him that I never gave up on him either; it wasn't a big lie, just _something _for them both to cling on.

I would cling to him and cry into his chest, and try and make out like that man never did hurt me, he never raped me, he never beat me within an inch of death. I would try and pretend that I was okay because I don't want to be a **victim **anymore. I've been a victim for _nine months _now, I don't want to do it anymore.

I can smile in front of everyone, and _cry _when I'm **alone. **

I can laugh in front of my friends, and **scream** when I'm _alone. _

I can be **Sonny, **and not **Alison. **

I can crack a few _jokes, _here and there, I can join in with _fun, _and then curl up in bed and close my eyes tight when I'm alone.

I can act the part that's expected of me, and then show how I really feel when I'm alone.

I can scream, and cry, and throw things across my room when I feel like.

There's no limits; I'm free. I can smell the freedom and it's beautiful. It'd be so beautiful if I wasn't scarred, if I wasn't _ruined. _

I can **pretend **that everything is fine, everything is _okay. _

But, here I am alone; there's no point in pretending.

I want to _die. _

Why can't I just die?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: See last chapters. **

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~ **

"**Never give up on life, or life will give up on you." **

Chad watched as the pale brunette opened her eyes, groaning in pain and discomfort, her hand lifting out for an invisible thing that nobody but Sonny could see. He sighed and then slowly put his hand on her forehead, whispering words of comfort to her that knew would do no good. He could hear her muttering incoherently beneath the oxygen mask as she looked from him to her parents and then back again, her eyes fluttered occasionally – fighting the sleep he knew she desperately needed and wanted to fall into .

He could tell by the look on her face she didn't think she would wake up and she didn't believe that she could possibly ever be found. Chad had no idea if she ever actually _wanted_ to be found. He sighed and put his hand in hers, smiling when she didn't flinch away from his touch, instead her eyes met his and he could feel her relax a little. He shook his head a little and brushed some of her hair from her eyes, using his thumb to gently wipe away the tears that had found their way down her pale, bruised cheeks.

He watched her from a distance later on, as she was being checked over. He could see her body shaking from where he stood and he found himself thinking that she may never be the girl that had left them nine months ago – she may never be Alison 'Sonny' Munroe ever again.

"Do you think she will ever recover from this?" Nico asked as he walked behind the boy, putting his hand on his shoulder as he tried his best to smile when they both looked over at the tiny girl who could have been easily mistaken for an eleven year old girl, rather than a seventeen year old woman.

"Honestly?" He sighed, "I don't think so.. I don't know what exactly happened but it's been nine months." He looked down at the floor, biting back the tears he knew were do desperate to fall from his eyes,

"I think she can..." Tawni whispered, appearing next to Nico, smiling as she looked at her friend; her parents were fussing over Sonny, trying to ease her own shaking body and assuring her it would all be okay.

Grady piped up next, "You do?" They could all hear the hope in his voice, his eyes lighting up when Tawni nodded; "With our help, and this is Sonny we're talking about – she's the strongest out all of us, I think."

Nico nodded and smiled, "It's going to take a long time, but we can help her – especially you, Chad." Chad bit his lip, giving them all a small smile – thinking about how if one good thing were to come from all this mess, it would be the new friends he had made; true and loyal friends that he had longed for all his life.

"We're going to make sure we're here every single step of the way, she'll never have to worry about anything." Tawni smiled at all of them and took Nico's hand, pulling him towards the friend they had missed so much. Chad smiled gently when he saw Sonny reaching out for her friends, laughing when Nico cracked a joke, her shaking body finally relaxing as they placed their hand in hers, smiling down at her.

Chad smiled and then bit down on his lip, "I take back my answer – she's going to be just fine." He nodded at Grady before going back to her room, his eyes lighting up and sparkling when he heard that laugh he missed so much.

They knew it would take time – but it was going to be okay. She was going to be just fine.

**A/N: Well, this is the end of the story but I might be doing a sequel – depending on what you guys think. Any opinions? **


End file.
